Pieces of a Puzzle
by EternallyShizzal
Summary: They were what they had always been, two crazy halves of the same whole, always looking out for each other… Puzzleshipping


_Yup I'm starting another story. One that will actually have chapters that actually have connections to the others. Yup._

_Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, tons of fluff, puzzleshipping, eventual Tea-Bashing._

_Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and 4Kids Entertainment._

* * *

Yuugi hummed, mixing up the bowl of pancake mix that was cradled in the crook of his elbow. His yami was still sleeping, and his grandpa was busy in the shop downstairs. He was making a mess, but wanted to fix breakfast for Atem. Some said the little light spoiled his darkness. Yuugi just saw it as giving the former Pharaoh what he was once used to. He splashed in a bit of vanilla before returning to his vigorous stirring.

In their shared bedroom, Atem sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before going down the stairs. Something smelt good, leading him to the kitchen by his stomach. He stifled a yawn, and then peered around the door to see what Yuugi was up to. He blinked with a smile at watching him stirring up something in a bowl. "Hmm, sure smells good, Yuugi," His little look-a-like looked over his shoulder with a big grin and a messy face, "Morning mou hitori no boku! I hope you're hungry." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the table, where several stacks of pancakes waited. Chuckling, Yami walked over to him, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his crimson-violet eyes. "Indeed, I am. I was without a body for so long that I sometimes tend to forget the things that are necessary to sustain one." He tilted his head slightly and winked, leaning down a bit and kissing away some of the batter. "Going to have to learn to keep it in the bowl more, hm?" Yuugi blushed intensely and jerked nervously, turning back to stir vigorously and avoid those sharp eyes. "Y-Yes, thank you..." The pharaoh paid no mind and moved to the kitchen table, seating himself down to watch for a bit before sighing lightly and looking out the window at the morning sky.

Ever since the yamis had mysteriously popped back in to the lives of their former hosts, Yuugi felt more and more drawn to Atem, and yet at the same time as if their bond was strained. With his newly acquired body, the former spirit of the puzzle had taken to being a physically affectionate companion, though it seemed as though he didn't intend to being attempting to entice his hikari. It was a frustrating and confusing subject matter for the younger tricolored teen.

Yuugi sat another large plate of pancakes in front of Yami and wiped his forehead with the back of his delicate hand. "Phew, eat as much as you like." The addressed individual looked at him inquisitively before picking up the bottle of syrup and pouring it over the layers before picking up the fork. "Are you going to have some too?" The smaller game king shook his head, "No... I'll be fine." He was secretly hiding the fact that all the pancake mix ingredients had been used up on Yami's breakfast, and he didn't want to eat off the Pharaoh's plates. He wandered over to the fridge, which was covered in various duel monster-themed magnets and several appointment cards. "Would you like some orange juice or something?" "Some juice would be fine, but, Yuugi… you should eat too." He said it with a certain gentle sternness that he was known for in both lives. "But _Yami_…" Yuugi bit his lip, trying to reach the top shelf for the juice in the fridge, but to no avail. Still so short, he was beginning to think he'd never break five feet. "Yuugi, eat something. Even a sandwich; or better yet, share this delicious breakfast you made with me. There is certainly plenty more than I could ever eat here." He rose a brow at his dueling partner's small problem, a look of concern furrowing his brow, though he would only step in if Yuugi asked for aid, not wanted to bruise his pride. Yuugi sighed, giving in, "Alright..." He managed to get the juice down with a bit more effort, and poured two glasses before joining Yami at the table. Yuugi smiled and took a few bites, sipping his juice behind it.

They ate in companionable silence for a while before the smaller asked, "So what're we doing today?" Atem took a few more bites before swallowing and smiling, "Well, don't you have school today? I thought I'd have the chance to actually see what you do there. I've wanted to tag along for a while now. I never really paid attention when we shared a body." Yuugi blinked a moment before his face contorted in panic. He sprang up from his chair, looking from the calendar to the clock on the wall, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Yami chuckled lightly at his hikari's exasperation. "Easy now Yuugi, there's no need to panic." He got up from the table and went back up the stairs, changing in to Yuugi's extra uniform which was a bit tight on him, before coming back down with Yuugi's backpack slung over his shoulder. "Go change and I'll be waiting down in the shop for you."

Yuugi ran up the stairs, quickly putting on his uniform before nearly tripping back down the stairs, "Ready!" "It would appear so," The elder laughed softly, following him out the door and joining Yuugi in saying farewell to the smiling old man behind the counter. Once outside, Yuugi jumped on Yami's back, surprising the former pharaoh. "Come on, make a run for it, your legs are longer than mine!" Atem chuckled once more at his aibou's antics, running in the direction of the school with him piggybacking.

This was what they were now. To anyone else, they looked like a crazy pair of circus freaks. To their friends and loved ones they looked like a pair of perfect lovers. To each other they were simply what they always were.

Two crazy halves of the same whole, always looking out for eachother…


End file.
